devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Anobi/Archive 4
From Gel Dear Anobi, I found a funny thing about Original Dante given by Kamiya, but it's highly controversial ( twitter included).Since it's controversial, is there a way to show it privately to you( by email or whatever) before decide about what to do with that or publish it.It's a hidden fact that goes against what the most of fans think about him. Are you interested on it? Kind regards, Gel! 16:40, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately, Wikia does not have a private message function. You may include a link to the twitter account here on my talk page, as these are not "official" wiki pages. Don't be shy; the worst that could happen is that the community decides against including your tidbit. --Anobi (talk) 06:35, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Well dear, I don't know how to put this, but, Classic Dante was never a sexual deviant or whatever, just a flirt. If you read this, you'll know what I mean: https://twitter.com/PG_kamiya/status/189877274085040128. ( if you remember Perceival and Galahad characteristics, you know the answer) And now trivia abou the sign of chastity: what resembles a brain but is not brain?Sign of Chastity is a pair os crystalized testicles.I compared Dante's hand with the size of it and in a normal man his testicles are of the size of his fist. So silly, am I?Bye, Gel 09:29, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :I never called you silly. Thanks for the link; unfortunately, I don't see how Kamiya's answer to LucianaRegadas's question suggests that Dante is chase. It's almost like answering, "How can Chuck Norris be his own father?" with "He's Chuck Norris." (So sorry for that reference, but I couldn't think of anything better!) I will agree, though, the Dante as imagined by Kamiya is quite different from the Dante that has come to be. The assumption that classic Dante is a deviant comes mostly from the Devil May Cry 3 manga, which was not written by Kamiya. Actually, in novel Devil May Cry Volume 1, Dante turns down a woman who literally threw herself at him naked because he just wasn't interested. :As for the sign of chastity: It really does look like a brain. It even states that it looks like a brain in the item description. Any perceived resemblance to anything else would be speculation. --Anobi (talk) 00:48, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Images Names Ok. No problem. I am an admin on the Polish Devil May Cry and may not use the names of the pictures. DBMafia17 (talk) 11:11, November 12, 2012 (UTC) No, dear. When I said silly I was talking about myself :-P. What version of manga you read? That translation from Tokyopop or the literal Translation from devils-lair? Anyway, talking about Dante's signature sword see this please: https://twitter.com/PG_kamiya/status/268787004580442112 See you! Gel 10:50, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi. We haven't formally introduced each other & I haven't been back to the Devil May Cry for for like so long. I'm B1bl1kal. I would like to invite you to join in on the Villains Wiki, an awesome Wikipedia site that all sorts of bad guys, evil items & deadly weapons, sinister lairs and all other bunch of stuff for everyone to see. I've just adding more bd guys, particularly Devil May Cry & DmC villains included to that wiki. I hope you might like it. Plus you can contact me not only here, but also there or any other wiki sites I'm on whenever you like, day or night. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:40, December 24, 2012 (UTC) We have a troll Just wanted to inform you that a person going by Anonymous3 has moved the "Dante (DmC)" page and retitled it "Donte." This is a clear case of vandalism, so I just wanted to give you a heads-up. Ryu Heishin (talk) 19:59, January 6, 2013 (UTC)Ryu Heishin. Yo yo yo! Hey man(I mean girl...)! How are you doing?! Everything good? I left quite a long time eh? So many articles for DmC added. I'm just dropping by, saying hello all around. Sadly, I'm still quite busy with other stuff and couldn't come back here often. But if there's anything I could help, don't hesitate to shout out! I need more dark power! 08:57, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Delete I think this page needs to be deleted because i think it is an insult to the new Dante. No matter how anyone hates him, a wiki should always be on a neutral stand regarding these kinds of stuff. (Believe it or not, the page actually originally redirected to the new Dante's page. [[User:Steamygoreng|'sΓΣamy']][[User_Talk:Steamygoreng|'Goreng']] 21:15, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Useless image names User:Jim Logan has been uploading a lot of uselessly named images to Gallery:Dante, could you get them moved to better names? I gave him an example of a good name on his talk page.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 15:00, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed that. I plan on deleting most of them when I get the time. Thanks for leaving him a message about it. I've been rather busy these past few weeks with helping to throw a baby shower, so I haven't had as much time for the wiki. --Anobi (talk) 02:30, January 28, 2013 (UTC) DmcIE.swf I've been trying to decompile the flash from the Japanese DmC site in order to get the images, but all I can find is DmcIE, which has the Nephilim logo. If you can figure out what the correct swf is that has the demon and weapon images, etc., I can get it decompiled, but I'm scuppered at this point.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 00:16, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :I think you overestimate my ability to talk computer. Sorry, but I don't even know what an swf is. --Anobi (talk) 02:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me. Madame Can we talk on a wiki chat or something? Livewire Logan (talk) 02:54, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for responding to me so quickly Miss Anobi, I shall keep that in mind. Um, I wanted to talk to you about the images I uploaded, I am sorry if I was spamming or invading or making usless edits or anything, I am sorry, I just wanted to help. If you can only keep a few, please only keep. I am sorry if I annoy you are anything. Please respond as soon as you can. Livewire Logan (talk) 03:04, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Dante44.jpg|This one shows his fun loving personality Dante5.jpg|This one shows his love for Ice Cream Dante31.jpg|This one shows him wielding Yamoto Dante15.jpg|This one shows his tendency to not sleep in his bed at DMC. Thanks miss Anobi. I hope to see you around! Livewire Logan (talk) 03:19, January 29, 2013 (UTC) From Gel part deux Hi again dear Anobi, I've read the Chronicles of Vergil volume 1 and there Vergil tells Kat explicitly he and Dante are bastards of Sparda and he calls himself a son of a traitor and a whore.In this reboot version Eva is not Sparda wife.Most probably this is a case of a secret affair between the two. See you!Gel 00:01, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Great, another reason to dislike the new reboot. Thanks for the info, though! ---- Anobi (talk) 05:11, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Just to be fair, if he's getting this info second-hand from demons, it's probably not accurate. They call Kat a whore as well, and there is no reason to believe she's had any form of sex beyond being molested by her demon "father". It's kinda odd that they'd be able to have a huge fancy mansion but can't get a priest to keep a secret, either, so...I dunno, I'd be wary about accepting this one statement without info on who told Vergil that.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 15:36, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :Is it ever stated that they were married, though? Because if not, we're making an assumption on the Sparda (DmC) page. -- Anobi (talk) 02:13, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :It needs to be looked into, but I can't find a script transcript. I can look into it as I do my SSS run, I guess, but that won't be for a while so don't wait on me if there are any other volunteers. Leave a message on my User:KrytenKoro#Todo if you want me to check for it.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 04:34, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, Gel here again. :I've been seeing DmC again and nowhere it is said Sparda and Eva were married.Never is used words such wife , husband or spouse or whatever.If Kat was raped as a lot of people think, it makes sense they call her whore; it's frequent people accusing a victim of being the cause and the guilty of such transgression.About demons call Eva whore, it is not suprising, since NT had themselves said angels in this story have dubious morals, so...( I'm not saying this is Eva's case). :Other thing, :It seems Capcom confirmed Nero is Vergil's son on that new artbook, but since it's japanese, i'll be waiting for new information... :See you!Gelsadra (talk) 22:12, April 2, 2013 (UTC) : : Hello there I just wanted to say thanks for moving the pick I put up of Nero and his Devil Bringer Up to the right spot on the Devil Bringer page. I just could not get my mouse to work with me for whatever reason. Sasskitten (talk) 07:49, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :You're welcome. Sometimes, things like that are impossible to correct without delving into the code. Fortunately, something like this is a simple fix! -- Anobi (talk) 03:25, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :You are a really cool person. It is pretty hard even when it comes to having to use codes. I use pretty much all html codes on my vampire knight website. Heh, I even some how got the words to scroll on their own. I think I am getting better at codes. The biggest project I did ever was helping out with the My boyfriend is a vampire Wiki. That one had almost no info on many of the characters. So, after about 14 hours of reading I was able to add a lot. But, I love Devil May Cry and you done a really good job on here. So, who's your favorite character? Sasskitten (talk) 10:43, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Anobi, Kamiya's Dante was inspired on Space pirate Cobra, not James Bond.Here: https://twitter.com/PG_kamiya/status/25851060223 and here https://twitter.com/PG_kamiya/status/288098737945993216. He never said he likes James Bond, but sure he loves Cobra. Bye! Gel 11:19, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I know I read somewhere that he was based on James Bond in part, something related to having a different female sidekick in each game. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure if it was Kamiya that said it, or just someone else who worked on the series. Thanks for the sources, regardless! -- Anobi (talk) 01:13, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Space Cobra have and cyborg/android sidekick named Lady and and three twin sisters named Catherine, Jane and Dominique who were their sidekick too, but Catherine and Jane died, only Dominique survived and works for Spacial Police. Gel 01:19, February 4, 2013 (UTC) What do you think? Hello miss, Anobi. I was wondering, if it wasn't to much trouble to ask you what you think of my fanon blog? If you don't like it I understand . . Or even read it(:P) Stay Stylish! Livewire Logan (talk) 03:18, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me, Excuse me, Anobi, can you talk to http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/216.220.15.211 He/She keeps attacking people for pretty much no reason, and it's getting pretty annoying. Thanks! Hail to the King baby! (talk) 21:54, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for bringing that to my attention. I'll adress it at once.-- Anobi (talk) 03:18, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you Miss Anobi! Hail to the King baby! (talk) 03:38, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah :/ I don't think your message did anything, he's still attacking people. Hail to the King baby! (talk) 12:48, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I've begun the banning process. Funny how those who shout the loudest are those with the least to say. I have half a mind to delete his comments while I'm at it, but that wouldn't help anything. :\ -- Anobi (talk) 05:48, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi again, Anobi! , As you may know there was two CD dramas from DMC anime which only were released in Japan.Even so, they seem to be canonically placed between the anime episodes.I know the anime pages are being updated, so I bring you the following: It is in cd drama 1 that Patty meets for the first time Trish. It seems Patty already knows that the woman in the photo on Dante's desk is his mom. When she sees Trish personally, she asks Dante if he is a momma's boy, since she assumes Trish is his mom and she is working with him.It is explained to her Trish is not his mom, but she looks like her. Patty then says how weird must be to have Dante's mother face.It is the first time that is canonically lampshaded the weirdness of her look.Maybe this is the reason Trish says in UMvsC3 "No, I just look like Dante's mother and yes, I know how weird that is.Don't need to remind me" Sorry if this information is unuseful, but you can dispose of it as you will. Stay well! Gel 17:19, February 20, 2013 (UTC) DmC: Devil May Cry/Concept Art Could you get some support from the base to get this page filled out? I think we should have a lot of the concept art already (and some of it will be on facebook), we just need to rename the images. That and getting someone to take quality screenshots would do a lot for the wiki, especially since stuff like the Rare art is such a mystery in the fandom.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 06:54, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not really sure what to say about it; "Please check DmC: Devil May Cry/Concept Art and add pictures"? I don't know if I can mention anything about image names since, if memory serves me, we still have yet to finalize a system for naming images. You could easily edit the community message to say what you'd like, of course. Also, I might not be the best person to ask for help on this one, on account of I'm not a fan of the reboot at all. -- Anobi (talk) 05:08, February 28, 2013 (UTC) IRC I need to hand off an issue to you which I have lost the ability to be impartial on.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 05:07, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :#wikia-dmc on freenode, that is. If you guys changed to a new channel, I don't have that address.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 05:37, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Nah, nothing's changed. Actually, I've just been using Steam to contact people. Anyway, I'm there now. -- Anobi (talk) 05:42, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :I hear ya. All told, it is pretty trivial to start with. Anyway, good luck on your thesis! You'll have to come back and let us know how you did! -- Anobi (talk) 22:19, March 16, 2013 (UTC) : WIKIMARCO Just noticed this guy's edits, and hey! It turns out he was behind a lot of the stuff I'm scrambling to clean up. Every edit of his I've checked so far was either redundant, inappropriate, or completely false. Could you help me finish reverting ?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 01:32, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :Nevermind, I actually managed it already.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 04:19, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Phineas I went ahead and reverted the edit. For a full explanation: Kat is merely mentioned as a segue into that section, and in fact that line even mentions the mystical pregnancy that was the role of Lilith, not Kat. Neither Kat nor Lilith has any qualities of a magical negro, while Phineas fits it exactly: a character of a strange otherrace who nevertheless immediately allies with the protagonist and uses his supernatural abilities not to solve the problem himself, but merely to serve the protagonist for no other reason than the protagonist's "obvious goodness" and his admiration of the protagonist's different race (in this case, being a Nephilim); Phineas even calls Dante his master as he leaves, despite there being no evidence of having a past history with Dante or the Sparda family. Basically, Phineas is a by-the-books magical negro without even a hint of shame from the authors.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 04:50, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not arguing that Phineas isn't a Magic Negro. In fact, I think he totally is; but for journalistic integrity, I must point out that the reference you have literally does not mention Phineas at all. Yes, Kat is used as a seguey, but the term "Magic Negro" is used in context as, and I quote, "(DmC) tends to reduce women to an incubator status, and falls into the tropes of the mystical pregnancy and the magical Negro."1 (emphasis my own.) It is ambiguous at best. Additionally, I honestly don't think that bit of trivia is appropriate for the intro paragraph. We don't identify Vergil as the Evil Twin trope in his intro, nor Nero as he Jerk With A Heart Of Gold. The Savior is not a pegged as a Load Bearing Boss, nor is Agnus the Studdering Scientist. Please, move the tidbit out of the intro paragraph. -- Anobi (talk) 08:46, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :It's a bit confusingly worded, but that passage is basically just going into problematic stock characters there; it doesn't mention Lilith either, and yet is clearly talking about her; meanwhile, Phineas is the only character in the game that is anything like a magical negro, and boy howdy is he one of those. :"Evil Twin" and "Jerk with a Heart of Gold", to my knowledge, aren't tropes discussed in professional criticism that have sociopolitical implications; "Magical Negro" is something different and a bit more important, and it has been commented on as problematic by several reviewers and posters criticizing the game. :In any case, I've moved it to "description", where it seems to fit better. I don't think it fits as "background", since it's unlikely they deliberately designed him as a "magical negro", and it's definitely not trivia.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 18:44, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Sorry for butting in, but I was looking at activity list and this caught my eye. I rather agree with Anobi on this. It's an interesting tidbit when you think about it, but it really doesn't deserve to be one of the first things a reader sees. Although, at the same time I wonder what informational purpose it's supposed to serve at all; we don't have any other articles mentioning tropes characters and items fall under (like Anobi mentions Evil Twin, Jerk With A Heart Of Gold, etc), so why this one? Because it was said on some online review that mentions it, and then it's parroted by others for their own criticism? Just because it's said doesn't mean it's worth archiving :/ Doesn't necessarily make it correct either, given the context. :::It also seems rather negatively charged, trying to point out something that should be seen as specifically abhorrent, something that the game and its creators should be ashamed of. There's also the fact that there's more than one interpretation for Phineas' character that seems less like it was a blatant "magic negro" archetype. Phineas is a sagely old coot, and he offers advice and guidance because that's all he can do, being a half-blind old dude who he himself said "is no longer suited for violence," so he offers Dante all the help he can with the knowledge at his disposal, as well as literal magic for opening the path ahead. Offering help like the magic negro does is just a coincidental byproduct of Phineas being unfit for normal combat, and having knowledge that so many other sagely archetypes provide. The trope is also offensive because it portrays the "negro's" race as being something wholly otherwordly and mystical compared to normal, Whitey McVanilla main character's race, as if it's not normal. That really loses its intended effect when Phineas' race is featured prominently in the game, and Dante himself is equally as otherwordly and mystical in his own ways. It's rather difficult to see Phineas as the "OMG sooo mystical~" magical negro when he does things on par with what other demons do, and even a human like Kat. The only real connection Phineas has to the magical negro is offering guidance, but that makes him a perfect fit for some "wise old guy" archetype, not the full-on magical negro. Given the context of pretty much every other character in DmC having some form of magical powers, Phineas is pretty deep into "normalcy." :::There's also the fact that Phineas offering guidance to Dante is very similar to the mythology from which his name comes from, so it's not even him blatantly filling out a wise old man archetype, it's his character being a reference to his etymology. Even then, it's not like a trope like that is bad, because tropes aren't inherintly bad. :::Really sorry about the wall of text :s I just don't think mention of the magical negro trope should be so early in the article (not an issue now), nor do I think it's necessary or applicable at all 19:35, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::No, thank you for your input. It's very nice to have an impartial, respectful, outside opinion on this. And thank you ever so much for signing your post! SSStylish! -- Anobi (talk) 20:04, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm cool with it being in the description section. Problem solved! -- Anobi (talk) 20:04, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::The following is just a response to anon in thanks for their reasoned discussion; since we all seem to agree on how the page is setup now, there shouldn't be any frustration read into this: (ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! :::::the following discussion was moved to Talk:Phineas by Anobi Sound DVD book Hi again, I've see there's a page foe DMC1 Sound DVD Booklet Sacred Heart, but no information. Here it is its translation http://devilmaycry.org/community/threads/dmc1-sound-dvd-booklet-text.12344/#post-392367. This book was made with Kamiya's assistance and you find Dante's true motivations for his acts, the proof Trish was made to be a exact copy of Eva and that part I told you before how Eva's theme is played everytime we see Trish( Trish is in this game, for Dante at least, an earthy representation of his mother) and how Dante sees his adversaries. Here you see why their relationship is not romantic, but it's more than that. Gelsadra (talk) 08:58, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Wow, thanks for the info, Gel! You sure know your DMC! -- Anobi (talk) 02:08, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ... Verifiability, No original research, Neutral point of view, Not a democracy. If you seriously believe that the standards you just displayed are appropriate for an admin, then we have major problems. As I have said on that page, I will happily bow out to a superior argument. "I don't know what this is but I don't like it and there are more of us who don't like this" is not professional, it is childish.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 02:40, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :I've actually been spending the evening doing the work and finding a reasonable enough source to discredit the one cited on the page. In the future, please focus on finding citations.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 03:45, April 5, 2013 (UTC) User:Infected dovakin sorry about name calling i was simply offended by his whole "converting you" an bla bla bla...wont happen again! lesser demon Do we want to keep this classification? The way the template is coded, it will be coding any bosses as "-game- characters" already, so there will already be a distinction between the bosses and all other demons.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 03:44, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :I don't see a need to change it, exactly. If we classify bosses as type=boss, shouldn't it categorize them as Game Bosses? This might work better, since not all of them are "characters" per se, such as Gigapede... -- Anobi (talk) 02:17, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, yeah, that would have to be classed as a demon...Gigapede isn't really more than a lesser demon, though, and we don't want to categorize Vergil just as a boss. If we had stats, we could go all out with the coding...hmm. I would suggest just hand-coding the boss categories in for now.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 05:02, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Sounds like a plan. ^_~ -- Anobi (talk) 01:43, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::If I am allowed to add my two cents about this, I should remind you that "Boss" and "Lesser demon" are actual, in-game terms. Speaking of, the link above should explain some things about the current system... if you don't count the clutter which appeared after I did the revamp. ::::Also, honestly, I am a bit against hard-coding the InfoCharacter templates, mostly because if there is some sort of exception (or a user adding the template to their page), there is no way to remove the page from the category unless you do some tweaking to the template itself. Then again, I guess it does make stuff easier. My signature is NOT short! 16:01, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Only in a few of the games, though; in several of them, there is no distinction, or (DmC) no library at all. Then we still have the non-video game demons to deal with. Well, we're doing "lesser demon" right now anyway. ::Users reaaaaally shouldn't be adding the template to their own userpages. I made a passive version based on the old template (which is what he was coded for). For lesser demons etc.: how are we dealing with DmC?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 03:13, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Initially, I thought it was a neat concept to use the infobox to add categories. It's clever and nuanced, and I was gung-ho for it at first, but I've become more than a little skeptical of it since I've been using it. Which category (or type) to apply isn't always apparent, and, even though they are few, there are still some pages which are exceptions to the auto-added categories. There are also some snags with having to make game-specific categories for everything, which I don't think exactly benefits the navigation, such as separating Devil Arms by games or the aforementioned classifying of bosses as characters. I can't fault the coding; it's really a brilliant piece of work in my mind, but I'm not sure it's a better solution than just hard-coding the categories. -- Anobi (talk) 03:58, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Even though DmC might not explicitly call them "lesser demons," we might as well stick with that designation for things that aren't bosses or characters. Until they change it, of course. -- Anobi (talk) 03:59, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi again, People especulate how old Dante was on DMC1 ( even alot of us believe him to be 28 years old) . Kamiya was asked about and he answered this: https://twitter.com/PG_kamiya/status/126286072220098560 Well, I found out Space Pirate Cobra is 29 years old ( http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cobra_(Manga), so Dante's age is more or less officially confirmed. See you! Gelsadra (talk) 09:14, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Storylinks Especially in the case of the DMC3 manga, which is presented as a similar span of time with similar connectivity as the missions of a video game, it seems really odd to separate the events by book in the same style that we separate stuff by game. Furthermore, the fact that the links are currently red is not at all a reason to reject them--the titles are official terms from the series, and should have actual articles or at least redirects, so that users can find info on any official concept without having to guess and rely on the search option. Red links are traditionally treated by prestigious wikis as invitations to the readers to create a page; if we remove redlinks for acceptable topics, we are not only removing that invitation, but doubling our work for when we finally do get the page created ourselves.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 04:33, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I've come to the un-pegasisterly conclusion that I don't really care anymore, so if you want to go through and change all the Story sections to storylinks, go ahead. That can be your project. Personally, though, I don't see a need to add a broken link to something that we have already have a page for. Most new editors would be more likely to jump in and add a blue link to something than start from scratch on a red one, anyway. And don't get me started on having to direct new editors to follow convention. As it is now, we're just going to end up duplicating information if someone clicks the storylink and starts adding content. As far as your assertion about "prestigious wikis," well, whatever your criterions are for achieving that level, they're still opinions. Red links on this wiki, especially, tend to stay red. -- Anobi (talk) 01:21, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :I have been. :The entire series should be covered by the wiki. Removing links to articles we should have only creates more work for when we finally get the page started. :Based on behavior reported by most wikis, as well as my own personal experience, that is absolutely not true. Red links attract readers like flies. :It is absolutely acceptable to create the link as a redirect for the time being, so long as a reader searching for the info can still find the appropriate page, rather than giving up and thinking the wiki doesn't have the info. :Tfwiki is explicitly a prestigious wiki, I really don't see how you can argue that. It's actually been covered by the news, and is considered a major player in a franchise large enough to have multiple blockbuster movies. :They don't, actually, even if it's just me creating the links. What they tend to do is have an admin come in and delete them instead of choosing to make a working wiki.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 07:09, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Fire Hell Why, exactly, are you removing links to valid terms that have a suitable place to be covered? The wiki's purview is the whole of the series, and if we're covering speculatory connections in non-series video games, we should absolutely be covering everything within our own series first.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 07:04, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :Quite frankly, because it isn't important. We might as well create a link for "pizza" if we're going to start linking every term that appears in the series. In fact, "pizza" gets more mentions and appearances than "Fire Hell" does, is far more important to the story and characters, and even has developer commentary, while Fire Hell does not. -- Anobi (talk) 01:51, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ::If that was supposed to be reductio ad absurdum, it doesn't work as one.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 04:23, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Actually, thank you for proving my point. Even facial hair is more important than Fire Hell. -- Anobi (talk) 03:07, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::If you believe that that proves your notability point, then you don't understand how that wiki works. In any case, Fire Hell is a concept within the series, and we have a place to cover it (Underworld). The redirects, in fact, are already set up. We're not wikipedia and don't have to adhere to "notability" guidelines, just verifiability. If "pizza" is an important concept in the series, there's literally nothing stopping us from covering it here as well, as long as we stick to DMC-related info.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 07:06, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::No, we're not Wikipedia. We're also not Transformers Wiki, or KH wiki, or any other wiki. There is nothing stopping us from adding pages for every gun, vehicle, midieval torture device, and color pallette, to name a few, that appears in the series, but we have to be able to look at what a wiki is, and ask, "is what we're adding actually contributing to the knowledge base?" We're a place for information, where people who enjoy the series can come together and share their knowledge, and where people can browse and learn about the series. If we were only about filling a page up with blue and red links, then yes, I wouldn't have a problem with linking every word. The problem is that too many links, especially to the same place, actually detracts from the wiki. It's about quality over quantity. It's much better to have a few great articles that cover the breadth and scope of the subject than to litter the place with redirects and tiny articles about things that aren't really pertinant to much of every thing. As a new reader coming to the wiki, I would at first be excited to see a bunch of blue links, as it means there's so much to learn. However, after clicking the third, forth, or whatever, unique link on a page that takes me to exactly the same article I've already read via a visit from a previous link, I quickly lose interest in clicking any links because they have become informationally worthless. I know I can't be the only one who feels this way. If we over-populate pages with links, then there's really no way for a reader to know just what will expand their understanding and what will only lead them down a dead-end. One can argue that redirects could be expanded to their own articles, but let's face the fact that many redirects are for terms that do not have enough content for that, and would thus result in the same "multiple links in the same paragraph going to the same article" problem. We've had editors add small articles or try to expand redirects--to things that are more important than something added merely as a filler description to a minor character, might I add--and they've been either deleted on the grounds that the information is covered elsewhere, or rolled into larger articles, (such as...) We really shouldn't be going around and adding things--links, articles, images, anything--simply because they're there. We should be adding things that actually increase the knowledge base. -- Anobi (talk) 02:08, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't see how that post is relevant to the issue, at all. We're not talking about having multiple links pointing to the same destination, we're talking about having a link to "Fire Hell" at all. As it is, there's coverage for what we know about the Fire Hell on the Underworld page; Berial's page, in turn, mentions the Fire Hell. Having a link from the one page to the other, so that a reader can learn what the Fire Hell actually is, is pretty much the entire purpose of linking. ::No, we're not TFwiki. And that's not a good thing, because honestly this is a rinky-dink operation filled to bursting with trivia and speculation instead of well-written, verifiable content, almost totally lacking any of the background info like development notes, missing major info even on the earliest materials, and with barely any guiding principles, it seems. We're not a successful wiki, we have a huge room for improvement, and we don't have a lot of reason to claim that the way we're currently going is correct. The point I am trying to make is that most (if not all) of the successful subject-wikis do not forbid content that falls within their scope on the basis of "notability", because they aim to cover everything. That principle is one of the main things that makes them so popular, as if they were just covering the major material, readers could just as easily go to wikipedia or a major fansite. The main tool we have to show that readers should choose us instead is that we can cover everything, so long as we keep it from being diluted by off-topic, speculatory stuff like hairstyles or red oni/blue oni. ::The situation with Sunken Opera House is parallel to this one: it was merged into a larger article where it has the potential to be covered more organically to its import, instead of trying to force a few bits of info into an article format. The redirect is targeted to a specific section, so having links to it still makes sense. We're not duplicating any info by listing the Fire Hell as a location in the Underworld, and as I said, the redirect to Underworld is already set up for anybody looking for info on what the Fire Hell is. Furthermore, the more major reason I merged that page and Lair of Judgment is because most of what wasn't already covered elsewhere was critically false info -- the Lair of Judgment is the area where Dante fights Vergil, not where Dante obtains the Stone Mask, which I had already made a note of on the relevant pages for years. ::Again, since you seem to be avoiding the actual point: Fire Hell is an official location within the canon, it is covered on the Underworld page, and a redirect from "Fire Hell" to the correct location on Underworld is already set up; it can easily be treated just as we treat any other minor location or room in the series. Given that, how does it benefit the readers to not inform them of the link on Berial's page? 01:11, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :::As of 9:11 CST, May 9, 2013, the first sentence of the page reads: ::: "Berial (炎獄の覇者：ベリアル Engoku no Hasha: Beriaru?, lit. "Conqueror of the Fire Hell: Berial") was a massive leonid centaur demon hailing from a particularly cruel and barbaric circle of the Demon World known as the Fire Hell.1" :::Adding a link to Fire Hell would put two links to Demon World in the exact same sentence. That is my beef with adding a link to a redirect to Demon World. Fire Hell is an "official term," but 1) everything we know about it is already stated right there in Berial's article and 2) the page it redirects to is also already linked to in the sentence. If the "point" of this arguement is to link things just because they exist in canon, then I'm not avoiding the point; I'm pointing out the absurdity of linking everything that starts with a capital letter. If I said we shouldn't cover Fire Hell at all, then I could be accused of desiring to limit content. :::Considering how small the DMC franchise is compared to something like Transformers, I'm actually quite impressed by what our community has managed to pull together. I'm not really sure why you're insulting this wiki community for doing the best we can with what we have. Sure, what we have is not perfect, but nothing ever will be on this or any wiki. Personally, I'm just thankful for the help we do get, even if the result of that help isn't completely ideal. (Excluding vandals, of course. No one likes those.) -- Anobi (talk) 03:06, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Sparda Sword Gallery I think it lacks pictures from Devil May Cry 4. Pictures of Sparda Sword mods could be useful in illustrating the most current look of the sword. What do you think? LegionZero (talk) 03:28, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :You're right, we could use some images. If you're up for the challenge, you could find and upload a good quality pic for the page! -- Anobi (talk) 04:09, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I would but I'm such a noob at the wiki and have a lot of trouble figuring stuff out. It might come out terrible. LegionZero (talk) 19:20, May 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks Wait... I did? Must've been a very long time hahaha... Don't sweat it, I'm just doing what I can. So, promoted any new admins lately? I need more dark power! 04:11, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :Hehe, yeah, it's hard to remember all the work you do, sometimes. No, no new admins. We've been chugging along quite nicely with the ones we have. BTW I sent you a friend request on Steam, but it looks like you don't use it much. -- Anobi (talk) 02:56, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Lookers Hi. How are ya? Oh yeah, I've also found out that the Lookers or Demon Collaborators as they are called, are called "Spotters" by Vergil at the moment a Looker found him and his brother at 035:03 of the complete cutscenes of DmC. I'm just lettin' ya know that. I better go. I gotta put that info on the Lookers page on the Villains Wiki. You're always welcome to explore the Villains Wiki & who know? To join us there if you like. Take care & happy editing. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! Don't cha judge me! 18:40, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :Feel free to edit the enemy page for yourself. I've got my own list of projects I'm trying to take care of, so as thankful as I am for your enthusiasm, I'm afraid it might be better if you took the initiative on this one. Keep on rockin'! -- Anobi (talk) 01:49, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Gee, thanks! You too, & rock on, babe! ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:30, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ''The Devil Has Talent'' '' The Devil has Talent'' (the main picture of itself included) has arrived! ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:45, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Spotters/Lookers Same here, except for decidin' to whether or not to plan on playin' the DmC game or not. You'd never know. I've been dyin' to play the . As for the Spotters, they're like non-action (not doin' anything) type of minor villains or something, & yeah, I think they are cleary like the CCTV Cameras because they have a somewhat reality-warpin' ability to transport anything or anyone into another dimension with just a mere glance in an instant. Well, I better get goin' I'm afraid. I better get ready for tomorrow. Luckily I don't work on Fridays (my favorite day of the week & my very own day-off every week). Plus I get paid on the second Friday of every week, startin' this Friday this week. Anyway, have an awesome weekend, Anobi! :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:00, May 23, 2013 (UTC) DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 18:52, June 25, 2013 (UTC)Hey, whats up? How are you I wanted to let you know that I updated my blogand would like to know what you think of my new theories.DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 18:52, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Aa DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 17:36, June 26, 2013 (UTC)Hey. How are you? Have you noticed in DMC4 Dante and Nero have brown/black eyebrows?DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 17:36, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :An interesting obvservation, but I think your eyes are just playing tricks on you. I've looked at some pics and what I think is happening is their white eyebrows are blending in with their skin, and the brownish color you're seeing is the shadow effect from their hair. Of course, I could be wrong; maybe Capcom dyed their eyebrows on purpose. -- Anobi (talk) 02:22, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Weapon attacks Okay, actually let me revise that: #All named techniques should have an article (if sufficiently recurring and across multiple weapons, like Stinger or Charged Shot) or a redirect/disambig pointing to the appropriate location on their weapon's article #These do not need to be linked on a text article if they're just redirects - those should just have something like "the Gilgamesh's "Shock!" technique". However, if the author does desire to link the attack itself, it should not be a piped link dummy-targeting the weapon's page itself, because the proper movelist coding makes it unnecessary to force the reader to look for the intended move on the weapon's page. Does this make sense?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 23:49, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :Just sayin' here; that that seems like an aweful lot of work that I don't feel like doing, and that other gaming wikis that I'm aware of don't do, either. If there are red links, I like to remove them, but; this has met with negative reactions in the past, so my revised technique has been to use piped links. I wouldn't mind going back to my original strategy, but am leery of utilizing redirects. -- Anobi (talk) 03:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 17:58, July 9, 2013 (UTC)Excuse me, Anobi. I have a few questions. In Devil May Cry 4 my casual rank is an A for almost all missions with, the excation of a few S and B.Would you say that is acceptable. Also,what occurs in the secret ending in DMC4. For me Kyrie gets hit at 0:17 all the time. In advance thanks.DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 17:58, July 9, 2013 (UTC) DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 19:27, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Thanks.DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 19:27, July 10, 2013 (UTC) DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 20:33, July 10, 2013 (UTC) How are you?Hey, are all the weapons supposed to be on the weapons ctaegory because I added them.(I guess I should have asked first)DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 20:33, July 10, 2013 (UTC) DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 20:46, July 12, 2013 (UTC)Hello Anobi-Chan/Senpai. How are you? When would you say that I would be worthy of Adminship? DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 20:46, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Thank for at least responding and letting me know. Hi Anobi! How are you? I've see a great part of DMC fandom would like to know where is Dante's amulet is after DMC1. Should we put in the wikia that Dante's amulet is in desk, next to his mom's photo in the credits ? And if we take DMC2 novel as a canon, he has his amulet and he clinches it when he remembers his mother. What do you think about it? Thanx!Gelsadra (talk) 16:56, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :This kind of information would be great on the Perfect Amulet article. We already have a lot there but you're right, some of its appearances are missing. -- Anobi (talk) 01:26, July 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: Images and image names Ooops, sorry about that. Actually I somehow knew I should rename those images, but there are just so many, you know? I'm free right now, should I upload new images? About the DMC4 walkthrough images, those rankings aren't mine, they are from someone that I don't really know (He posted his savefile online and distributing it). I was just using his savefile. But regardless, I'll take note of that =) I need more dark power! 12:22, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Done deleting those images I misnamed. I don't know if you approved of this or not, but if I may, can I renamed those misnamed images that are posted by others? I need more dark power! 13:29, July 18, 2013 (UTC) S Page Hello, how are you? Can I create a page for S requirements for the first game?DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 20:39, July 17, 2013 (UTC) DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 21:46, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :It seems like it would be better as details in the infobox for each mission.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 05:45, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::That could work, too, but I think there's some benefit to having all the S-conditions in one easy-to-reference place. -- Anobi (talk) 17:36, July 18, 2013 (UTC) DMC Spanish Wiki DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 22:28, July 19, 2013 (UTC)Hello,how are you? I was on the Spanish Devil May Cry Wikiand noticed they have different names such as Nero Angelo(Nero) and DanteSparda(DANTE) What do you think about that? DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 22:32, July 19, 2013 (UTC)) Devil May Cry iba a tener un Spin-Off para la Play Station Portable (PSP), pero se canceló,se llamava dmc dance of the sparda.(There was gonna be a psp spinoff but, it was cancelled. :I don't speak Spanish and have no influcence nor presence on the Spanish DMC wiki. How they choose to run their wiki is their choice. Personally, I think using the canon names is preferrable to using fan-assigned names, even if the additions are plausible, i.e. "Dante Sparda." For all we know, his last name could be Smith. -- Anobi (talk) 03:23, July 20, 2013 (UTC) I've read some characters pages from Spanish wikia and they're full of facts that are not true or don't have solid base of support. Those pages seems to be built upon someone's personal opinion, taste or interpretation than simple factual information. The only character who has last name is Lady: Mary Ann Arkham. Gelsadra (talk) 04:02, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the second opinion! -- Anobi (talk) 04:25, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Chat DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 19:28, July 25, 2013 (UTC)Hello, how are you can you enable chat on the Special Featuresplease if it isn't too much of a bother. Theres great people on this wiki and I would like to chat with them (including you). Dante rocking out with Nevan After seeing Dante rock out using the Nevan weapon in a cutscene, I immediately wondered what I could find to match, or if there's a version of Taste the Blood out there that's like the Nevan version. GalaxiaWild (talk) 16:17, July 27, 2013 (UTC) DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 19:10, July 29, 2013 (UTC)Try the Shootie HG website I think its called Taste the Blood Remix